La terrasse d'un nouveau départ
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Réponse au Défi 15 de Crazy Av sur "la terrasse de café". Marinette attend Alya à la terrasse d'un café mais si la chance de la coccinelle avait décidé de revenir se poser sur elle, peut être qu'elle pourrait avoir du changement dans sa vie.


Me revoilà pour un OS Miraculous pour répondre au défi 15 de Crazy Av sur la terrasse de café. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouvel OS et aussi me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Voilà amusez vous bien.

 **Auteur** : Syt The Evil Angel

 **Série** : Miraculous

 **Disclamers** : _Toujours pas à moi, j'essaie de soudoyer Thomas Astruc mais ça marche pas. Dites vous voulez pas qu'on se cotise et qu'on aille le voir à la Japon Expo pour essayer de lui piquer ?  
Chat Noir : Hors de question !  
Moi : On t'a pas demander ton avis.  
Chat Noir : Je veux pas rester avec celle folle, en plus elle essaye de faire en sorte que ma Lady la rejoigne dans ses délires. Délivrez moi !_

 **Note** : C'est parti pour un petit Adrinette tout mimi et plein de surprise. Bonne lecture.

 **La terrasse d'un nouveau départ**

Marinette était sur la terrasse d'un café parisien, attendant comme toutes les semaines son amie Alya. N'étant pas dans le même lycée, les deux jeunes filles se donnaient rendez vous tous les samedis après midi pour se raconter leur semaine et plus. Et oui, Marinette n'était plus une collégienne de 14 ans mais bien une lycéenne de 17 ans, 3 années étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait reçu le Miraculous de la coccinelle. Papillon avait été défait non sans conséquence pour son partenaire qui semblait avoir très mal prit la fin de leur aventure en duo. En effet dès qu'ils avaient battu leur ennemi, il avait souhaité ne plus la revoir, enfin plutôt il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle ce que la jeune fille avait prit pour une sorte de façon de dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus d'une certaine façon. Elle avait assez mal prit son comportement mais avait fini par prendre sur elle. Faut dire que plus personne n'avait vu Chat Noir depuis ce jour là. Bien que LadyBug continuait de faire parler d'elle en tant que justicière, mais aucun ennemi aussi puissant que Papillon n'avait fait surface. Elle avait finit même par se faire à l'idée que son partenaire s'était finalement lassé de sa vie de héros.

L'autre point qui lui avait fait du mal après la défaite de Papillon, avait été de ne plus voir Adrien. En effet ce dernier était partit dans un lycée privée du sud de la France pour être loin de son père, enfin plutôt de son influence. Elle qui pensait avoir gagné une grande bataille, avait perdu les deux garçons les plus important de sa vie en très de temps. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de découvrir qui était Chat Noir ni de lui dire qui elle était. Mais grâce à Alya et Nino, elle avait réussi à remonter la pente et réussir son école de stylisme. Ecole dans laquelle, elle arrivait à se faire un petit nom. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle ait des commandes pour des tenues pour ses camarades masculins ou féminins. Elle avait gagné cette notoriété en gagnant un concours de stylisme dès sa première année de lycée, alors qu'elle concourait contre des Terminales ou bien encore des adultes déjà prisés dans le milieu.

Mais bon elle n'était pas là pour se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux mais attendre sa meilleure amie qui commençait à se faire attendre d'ailleurs. Elle sortit son carnet à croquis et un magasine. Quand elle ne savait pas quoi, il lui arrivait souvent maintenant de laisser son inspiration jouer seule de sa main sur le papier alors qu'elle feuilletait des magasines ou autre. Elle ne regardait le résultat qu'à la fin. Elle devait être vraiment très prise dans ce qu'elle lisait car elle ne sentit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle et regarder ce qu'elle dessinait.

« Vous avez un joli coup de crayon mademoiselle. »

Marinette releva la tête et fut surprise de voir un jeune homme de son âge regarder son croquis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était blond les cheveux un peu en pagaille sur le front alors qu'il avait une queue de cheval assez longue et fine derrière la tête. Il était surement plus grand qu'elle selon son estimation mais assez bien fait de sa personne. Pas trop musclé mais suffisamment pour être un peu athlétique. Il portait un sweet noir ouvert sur un t-shirt vert qui faisai ressortir ses yeux émeraude, ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé et une paire de basket blanche pour casser le tout. Elle le trouvait assez bien habillé et dans une autre vie, il aurait surement été à son goût mais depuis le départ d'Adrien, aucun garçon n'avait su faire battre son cœur, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement mais s'était fait une raison à cela.

« Euh merci. Mais il est assez impoli de regarder ce que font les gens à une terrasse de café il me semble. »

Le jeune homme regarda de façon amusé, celle qui venait de le remettre à sa place. Elle lui faisait penser à une ancienne amie de collège qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait sauf avec lui, où elle n'arrivait pas à placer plus de deux mots dans le bon sens. Il s'assit en face d'elle en réponse.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je peux vous offrir un café ou plutôt un second café vu que vous semblez avoir terminé celui que vous aviez. »

Marinette fut décontenancée par sa façon de faire. Si elle ne savait pas son partenaire disparut depuis longtemps, elle aurait cru avoir affaire à Chat Noir.

De son côté, le jeune homme détailla la demoiselle qu'il avait osé accoster. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose mais quand il était passé prêt d'elle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'elle dessinait, et malgré qu'il ait arrêté le mannequinat depuis son entrée au lycée, il savait reconnaitre un bon dessin de styliste quand il en voyait un. Adrien, car bien sur c'était lui, n'avait put s'empêcher de faire un compliment à cette jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux bleu nuit assez long à son avis regroupé en une queue de chevale haute qui s'arrêtait dans la nuque de la demoiselle, quand elle avait relevé la tête, il avait pu contempler ses yeux d'un bleu comme le ciel de Marseille en plein été, et ses lèvres légèrement rouge remonté d'un gloss qui lui allait très bien sans qu'il soit trop appuyé. De même qu'il avait vu son visage, il avait regardé sa tenue, qu'il trouvait assez simple mais qui ne gâchait pas la beauté naturelle de la jeune fille. Elle portait un chemisier blanc qui n'était fermé que sur les deux boutons du milieu, cachant légèrement un débardeur rouge sang qui laissait légèrement entrevoir une poitrine généreuse sans être trop provocante, un pantalon noir qui la moulait légèrement ainsi que des sandales à lanières rouges très simple. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si n'avait pas elle-même confectionné sa tenue.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande.

« Je vous sert quoi ? »

Adrien regarda la demoiselle.

« Je laisse ma Lady commander en premier, l'honneur au dame comme on dit. »

Adrien avait un sourire charmeur en disant cela sans qu'il soit trop appuyé. Marinette de son côté fut surprise de la façon dont le jeune homme l'avait appelé et cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs amer mais en même tendre. Lui rappelant la cour que lui faisait sans cesse son partenaire. Elle sortit de ses souvenirs pour répondre au serveur.

« Un Ladybug s'il vous plait. »

Le serveur nota sur son calepin et se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme pour avoir sa commande. Adrien qui regarda quand même la carte, vit une boisson au nom de son alter ego. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les parisiens se rappelleraient de lui ainsi.

« Je vais prendre un Chat Noir. J'ignore ce que c'est mais j'ai bien envie de gouter. »

« Bien je vous ramène tout ça très vite. »

Le serveur les laissa seul à nouveau. Adrien n'avait pas loupé le regard nostalgique qu'avait eu la jeune fille quand il l'avait appelé « Lady ». Dire que la dernière personne qu'il avait nommée ainsi était sa partenaire. Il avait continué de la suivre grâce au Ladyblog, la trouvant toujours aussi magnifique bien qu'il lui manquait le peps qu'il lui connaissait.

« Je t'ai froissé ? »

« Oh non. C'est juste que ça me rappelle une personne. Je connaissais un garçon qui me surnommait souvent « ma Lady » et il m'a abandonné du jour au lendemain sans un mot. »

« Je ne sais pas qui et cet idiot pour avoir fait ça, mais il n'aurait pas du. Et ça te gênerait de me parler de ce rustre ? »

« Oh non. Il était mon partenaire, mais aussi mon meilleur ami, même si on ne savait pas tout de l'autre, mais je pouvais lui faire une confiance aveugle. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne. J'aurai aimé qu'il me dise au moins « au revoir » mais ça devait surement pas être la même chose de son côté. Il avait un vrai comportement de chat. Allant au grès de ses envies, flirtant à droite et à gauche, n'étant jamais sérieux. Un vrai bout en train, je lui faisais croire que je n'aimais pas ses jeux de mots alors que maintenant, ils me manquent. Et pas que ça. Tout me manque, et surtout sa présence, même si je n'aurai jamais pu lui rendre les sentiments qu'il me portait. »

Adrien écouta ce que lui disait la jeune fille, et fut surpris de la description du jeune homme qui semblait lui avoir brisé le cœur. Il avait l'impression que c'était celle de Chat Noir, enfin tel qu'il avait été à une époque parce que maintenant, il savait qu'il serait loin de tout ça. Il avait grandi et perdu trop pour être encore aussi naïf et innocent.

« A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as perdu un amour d'enfance. »

« Il avait une grande place dans mon cœur, mais je n'aurais pas pu l'aimer comme lui le faisait avec moi. J'étais amoureuse d'un autre, qui lui ne m'a jamais vu qu'autrement qu'en amie et encore je pense qu'il m'a oublié à l'heure actuelle. En peut de temps j'ai perdu, mon meilleur ami mais aussi le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus malchanceuse en amour que moi. »

Adrien allait lui répondre quand le serveur leur apporta leur boisson. Pour Marinette c'était une sorte de thé au fruit rouge avec des billes de myrtilles au fond, représentant bien les couleurs de la coccinelle héroïne de Paris. Pour Adrien c'était un coca pétillant avec des billes de menthe pour rappeler la couleur de ses yeux.

Adrien se demandait comment une telle jeune fille avait pu se retrouver dans un tel triangle amoureux et en ressortir malheureuse. Il ne pouvait pas dire mieux, il avait été dans le même cas.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai connu la même un peu la même chose. J'étais amoureux d'une fille de mon âge mais elle aimait un autre qui ne la voyait pas enfin d'après elle. Mais je n'ai pas put savoir si elle avait pu lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, je suis partit à cause de raison familiale. »

La bonne blague, même lui n'y croyait plus. C'était son excuse pour être partit de Paris. Il était le seul à savoir que Papillon était son père. C'était lui qui lui avait retiré son Miraculous et il avait caché le visage à sa partenaire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre que son père, cette personne qui lui avait gâché une partie de son existence. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre qu'en plus il avait pourri la vie de beaucoup de Parisien dont certain étaient ses amis. Alors, il avait emmené le Papillon avec lui loin de sa partenaire, avait rendu le Miraculous à maitre Fu et s'était enfuit de la ville pour Marseille, ne laissant pas le choix à son père de le laisser faire sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait abandonné tout du jour au lendemain, mais il avait besoin d'être loin de tous pour se remettre de ce nouveau coup dur de la vie. D'ailleurs, depuis son retour à Paris, il n'avait même pas été voir son père. Il vivait à l'hôtel et il comptait aller rendre une petite visite à son meilleur ami Nino avant de s'arrêter à cette terrasse et discuter avec une parfaite inconnue mais qui lui rappelait tellement sa Lady.

« On a connus des déboires amoureux assez similaires on dirait. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais pardonner à mon partenaire de ne pas m'avoir donné signe de vie depuis. Lui qui disait que jamais il ne me ferait faux bond. Ce n'était finalement qu'un chat de gouttière. »

Adrien fut surpris d'entendre la jeune fille être si amère mais en même temps, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle parlait de Chat Noir. Et s'il se trouvait en face de sa Lady, lui qui avait toujours voulu savoir qui elle était, se trouvait peut être devant elle sans le savoir. Il se devait de savoir si c'était elle ou pas. Mais comment faire ? Il sirota sa boisson, la trouvant délicieuse cela dit, cherchant un moyen de la faire se dévoiler et si c'était bien elle, il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner de sa lâcheté.

De son côté Marinette, buvait presque de façon énervée sa boisson, aspirant les billes de myrtilles à travers sa paille. Repenser à Chat Noir, la mettait souvent dans cet état. Mais son chaton lui manquait autant qu'il n'énervait par son absence. Elle serait prête à lui pardonner ses fautes si elle pouvait.

« Mais malgré ses défauts et sa fuite, je crois que je l'accueillerai à bras ouvert, tellement il me manque. Depuis son départ, admirer les lumières de la ville, la nuit ne me sont plus aussi belles sans lui. Il avait une façon de voir Paris la nuit et parfois même le jour. Comme un enfant qui découvrait la vie. »

Après ça, Adrien n'avait plus de doute, c'était sa Lady. Combien de fois, ils avaient parcouru la ville la nuit et s'était arrêter sur certain monument assez haut pour admirer les lumières de la ville. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces moments où il était sage, sans jeux de mots et c'était souvent sa partenaire qui le tirait de son admiration.

« J'aimerai un jour pouvoir redécouvrir Paris la nuit. J'ai souvenir que la ville de lumière portait bien son nom, surtout vu du dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel. »

Marinette regarda le jeune homme. Rare était les personnes qui parlaient ainsi de Paris, surtout de cette vue, car la nuit la Tour Eiffel était interdite après le premier étage. Elle regarda un peu plus celui qui s'était imposé à sa table. Cherchant quelque chose de précis, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle regarda le visage de cet inconnu, et elle se figea en regardant son sourire. Il lui rappelait tellement ceux de son chaton, ceux qu'il lui faisait quand il flirtait avec elle.

« Comment sais-tu la vu qu'on peut avoir du dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel la nuit ? »

« Parce que ma Lady, c'est le genre de vue que j'ai souvent admiré avec toi. »

Il prit la main de la jeune fille entre les siennes, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé d'être partit sans rien te dire après Papillon. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester ici, trop de chose s'était produite, j'avais besoin de me retrouver, de comprendre certaine chose et aussi de me délivrer totalement de mes chaines. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, plus d'une fois j'ai voulu te donner de mes nouvelles, mais je ne n'osais pas me transformer et te parler. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, comme ami, comme partenaire. »

Adrien était sincère dans ses mots. Il n'avait jamais oublié sa Lady, son amour pour elle. Et là, il l'avait retrouvé sans l'avoir même cherché et en civil. Il l'avait l'impression que la chance de la coccinelle était revenue pour lui, pour eux.

Marinette ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Son chaton, devant elle, vraiment ? Non c'était impossible, mais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi autrement que son partenaire.

« Buguinette, s'il te plait crois-moi. »

Adrien savait qu'il jouait quitte ou double, il était le seul à l'avoir appelé ainsi, et ils avaient toujours été seul.

« Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça Chaton. »

Marinette posa ses mains sur sa bouche. Non ce n'était pas possible. C'était vraiment lui. Personne ne savait pour ce surnom qu'elle détestait. Seul les akumatisés l'avaient entendu mais perdant la mémoire une fois le papillon purifié, ils oubliaient tout. Et elle lui avait répondu directement comme à chaque fois. Elle le fusilla du regard pour avoir osé la surnommé ainsi et elle vit à nouveau son sourire, celui que Chat Noir lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il était ravi de son effet.

« Chaton, vraiement tu me dois pas mal d'explication tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh si, mais je pense que pour ça, on devrait aller ailleurs. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Marinette était ravie de le revoir. Heureuse de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir refaire leur duo qui lui manquait tant. Heureuse de pouvoir peut être sentit son cœur vivre à nouveau. Elle lui fit un sourire attendrit et prit une décision qui allait marquer un tournant dans leur relation. Elle lui tendit sa main.

« Marinette LadyBug Dupain-Cheng »

Adrien fut surpris de la voir lui dire son nom en lui tendant sa main, et il eut un déclic qui le fit encore plus sourire. Il avait été idiot, sa Lady avait toujours été prêt de lui et il ne l'avait pas vu mais maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Il lui serra la main et lui fit un baisemain.

« Adrien Chat Noir Agreste. »

Si Marinette n'avait pas été assise, elle serait tombée. Son amour de jeunesse était son coéquipier. Elle qui pensait avoir perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes pour elle, et elle venait de les retrouver en une seule fois. Elle aussi venait de se dire que la chance de la coccinelle lui était revenue.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire Adrien. »

« Je crois aussi. »

« Et moi je veux du fromage ! »

Déclara subitement un petit chat noir qui sortit de la capuche d'Adrien pour râler au visage de son porteur, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux des deux héros de Paris.

 **Fin**

 _Adrien : PLAGG !  
Plagg : Mais euh j'avais faim moi et puis elle savait pour toi, ça ne faisait pas de mal.  
Adrien : On était en plein milieu de Paris.  
Plagg : Pff vous êtes vraiment ennuyant quand vous vous y mettez.  
Moi : Plaaaagg, viens me voir mon minou, j'ai du bon camembert bien coulant pour toi.  
On voit un petit kwami voler vers moi pour avoir son saint-graal.  
Moi : et voilà, on est tranquille.  
Marinette : Dit Syt, t'étais obligée de nous séparer aussi longtemps ?  
Moi : Bah euh non mais vous imaginez tout les deux plus vieux, ah Chat Noir avec un peu plus de muscle, hum …. « de la bave coulant du menton. »  
« Marinette est HS, pensant à un Adrien torse nu, et on voit une Tikki arriver avec des bassines pour ne pas avoir à tout nettoyer plus tard. »_

Oui je sais j'adore mes petits délires avec les persos à la fin de mes OS. Laisser moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette petite entrevue et si vous voulez que j'en écrit d'autre ou si je doit vraiment arrêter d'écrire. Kizu


End file.
